


Lover's Folly

by xanderebooks



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Allies To Lovers, Fluff, Implied Death, M/M, No Beta, Trans Male Character, Trans My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, touch starved, unfortunately i was listening to msi while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderebooks/pseuds/xanderebooks
Summary: Corrin expresses his love to Odin in his own ways.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Odin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lover's Folly

**Author's Note:**

> *takes my crown* howdy i like odin/corrin and it's a gay couple for gay people, and i like the hyacinthus and apollo imagery for these two uwu enjoy! (corrin will be. a little canon divergent, since im basically writing him like my custom mu simply because i think corrin can be a Little Mean.)
> 
> also i like corrin and odin having hyacinthus and apollo imagery. sue me.

Perhaps Corrin always knew something was fated between the two of them. Corrin never thought about Odin - Not like that, anyway. To him, he was always his brother's outlandish retainer. To him, he was always soaring above everyone with his theatrics. Maybe that's why when Corrin caught wind of his brother purposefully trying to get his retainer killed, he threatened him. Wait - why would he do that? He had no ties to him! What could he possibly gain for it? Perhaps he intended to hear his thanks - and that's exactly what he got later that evening.

" Tis a night befitting the heavens, don't you think, Lord Corrin? " Odin's boisterous voice rang from the barely opened door, as Corrin had sat himself near the balcony - cherry eyes gazing upon the stars. The Northern Tower was isolating - it was hellish. But Corrin found peace within the stars. They were so lovely out here, without the haze of the city looming over it. His favorite stars were the two which shined the brightest - the ones he called Hyacinthus and Apollo - named after stories Xander would reference when he was little. When he was still getting used to Nohr.

" What's that supposed to mean? " Corrin's voice, quiet and raspy compared to Odin's, responded from past the window. He still wasn't used to Odin's theatrics. Leo was more in tune with what Odin would say, Corrin was not. Brows furrowed as he craned his neck to look back at the door. " What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. No one but family and the servants...? " The mage smiled as he slowly approached the lost prince.

" Oh - ! I'm simply asking if the night is nice, " Odin's voice had a chuckle, but he shrugged. " I suppose I could be considered a servant! If you squint hard enough, anyway. That's not what Odin Dark has come to thee to discuss! I just wanted to grant you, my dear prince, my everlasting thanks! Your brother can be ominous, you have much more courage than even I dare to have! I bestow upon thee- "

" Cut the theatrics, Odin. "

" Thank you. For defending me. "

That wasn't so hard, was it? But something about the way Odin spoke - Corrin's cheeks heated up, and he tried to mask it with a cough.

" It's, uh - ... It's no problem, I suppose. It just isn't fair that Leo would be so cruel to his own retainer. If I had a retainer, I wouldn't do such stupid things to them. "

Odin's hand met Corrin's shoulder, and his smile, while still ever bright with the heroics of his past, was softer. Kinder. Almost Appreciative. Corrin's lips, in response, twanged into a half-hearted smile. He was nervous. He never noticed Odin's smile like this.

He made it a goal to see that smile everyday.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Corrin! Oh thank the heavens above I have found you! Grace me with your presence, for I have something urgent to tell you! " Odin had urgence in his voice. Corrin was in his private quarters, a quill in hand above what looked to be a map, and stress written across hardened features. Corrin seemed to flinch with the yelling, and sighed, pushing away the paper.

" What is it, Odin? " His voice was quiet, and he seemed tired. It was too early for the theatrics. " Can you say it, like... Without all the filler? " He didn't want to fish through words, and he made it obvious there. Odin had given a nod. Odin was still going to say things oh-so gallantly, but he made note to not use such odd language. Corrin took note there was a red in his cheeks. ( had he been running? he made note he was looking for him - but what was so important, Odin felt like he had to run? that boggled Corrin's mind. ) But with the red in Odin's cheeks, he laughed.

" You've saved me a number of times, you know! "

" I only remember doing it once, you're giving me too much credit, Odin. "

" Nonetheless! And don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me! "

Corrin felt exposed in that moment - he wanted to hide in his own cape. His brows furrowed, and lips pulled together. He wanted to speak up, to defend himself. But he couldn't. All he could do was look away.

" I never said I didn't appreciate it. I must thank you, Corrin! You're always lending me an ear, and a hand in aid! I've come to notice since Milord, Niles, and I joined your forces, you and I have grown closer, and I wouldn't have it any other way. "

Corrin froze - what was he supposed to say? Much like the red in Odin's cheeks, Corrin's face soon matched, and he coughed. He was nervous.

" Odin, what are you trying to say...? Before you continue. "

" I'm trying to say I think I might have grown attached to you. "

" Pardon? "

" I think I love you. "

Time seemed to stop for a moment - Corrin went unblinking, and as the moments passed, Odin's smile wavered ever so slightly. Corrin didn't know WHAT to say, or what to even do. He's never been in this situation. He's never been in close to someone like this. When he thought about it, he realized he had grown closer to the taller man. He had grown to be friends with him. The silence was deafening, and Corrin could hear his own heart beating. He thought he could hear Odin's too. Was his chest hurting? He couldn't tell if it was going so fast, or just his binder. He wanted to say it was his binder, but when he breathed, it didn't hurt.

Odin loved him? Corrin couldn't fathom it. The idea of someone loving a monster like him - it hurt. His lips twitched slightly, and he took a deep breath in.

" Odin, you shouldn't love someone like me. " His words hurt himself to hear. He couldn't imagine how much Odin would feel, though. Corrin was mean - he was bitter. He just wanted everyone to be happy. He didn't even know himself - how could someone as charming as Odin love him for him? Corrin's cheeks grew wet as tears streamed, but he stayed quiet. He didn't want to cause a scene.

Odin, however, said differently. His arms tightened around the dragon, and Odin laughed. He seemed unphased by Corrin's words.

" Oh, but I think I should! You are a light of my life, you know! I always anticipate seeing your gentle face! Your heroic deeds! Corrin, you are one of the kindest nobles I've met - nay, kindest people I've met. If I should fall in love with anyone, it should be you! " Odin's smile was gentle - it was full of truth. Odin had fallen for a prince, and he will love him until his dying breathe. Corrin held onto Odin in sheer desperation - being hugged like this... being held in someone's arms was foreign to him. It felt nice. No one had ever shown Corrin the kindness Odin has. He was shaking in his arms, and his claws had dug into the other's clothes.

If Odin was brave enough to love someone like Corrin, Corrin will hold him dearly in his heart.

" I... I love you too. "

Odin's heart soared.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odin knew Corrin was a dragon, and knew Corrin would live much longer than he. Corrin wanted to cry with Odin in death. He begged and pleaded for the long since dead god to lay him in the afterlife with his lover. Corrin's own daughters would live exponentially longer than Odin. They wouldn't grow older than both their fathers. Odin's death was a tragic day in the kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido, Valla, and Ylisse.

Odin's dying breath promised Corrin he'd see him again. And that he'd remember him.

But Corrin forgot about time. It was only a matter of time - years, centuries - until he'd have a flame like that again.

Valla was long forgotten - Hoshido and Nohr lost to time. Now in their places were the Halidom of Ylisse, and the lands around it. Corrin had become a manakete for hire, and Chrom had paid him for his aide. He didn't say no - Ylisse was familiar to him. It seemed like a place he had visited before.

Corrin was slowly growing used to the Shepherds, but one day, time seemed to stop.

" Ahoy! You must be the fateful dragon my uncle had paid to aid us in our fight against a fell monster! "

Corrin blinked once. Twice. And his brows furrowed when he looked up.

" ...Odin? "

The young man gave a laugh, and shook his head.

" Nay! I am but a mere hero for the people! I am a menace to evil itself! My tales stretch as far as time, and you will grow to be a part of them! "

" Cut the theatrics. "

" Owain. "

" Ah. "

He heard the name before - and oh, how the twinkle in his eyes was similar. Corrin couldn't stand it. But...

That same twinkle told Corrin that Owain kept his promise.


End file.
